Charlotte
Charlotte is the personal Hope's nanny and bodyguard appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography Early Life Charlotte was hired by Jackie Estacado to be his daughters personal bodyguard and nanny. Since Hope's days as a baby, Charlotte was always around, helping Jenny Romano to grow her. Visit to a Doctor When Jenny decided to take Hope to their family doctor, Charlotte accompanied them. After the doctor checks her, Hope manages to sneak out into an alleyway were she and her mother are capture by mobsters sent by Valko Balakov. Realizing that something is wrong Hope's nanny Charlotte calls Jackie and together with their driver run to their aid. The driver is shot, but Charlotte grabs the gun and confronts the captors alone. She then proceeds to take them down. Getting Fired After finding two Jackie's personal guard dead, Charlotte went to inform him about the situation. The Doppelganger says that everything is fine and sends them away. As they leave, Charlotte becomes suspicious of him. Later the Doppelganger informs Charlotte that they longer need her services. Charlotte protests, but Hope insists that she must leave. As she leaves, Charlotte thinks for a second that have heard something in the bunker. Meeting with Dean Some time later, Dean calls Charlotte and tells her to meet with him at Jackie's company headquarters. When she arrives at the city, Charlotte finds most of its denizens infected with the Darkness virus. She goes inside the skyscraper and waits for Dean to come down. As he goes down the elevator, Charlotte is horrified to see Dean, Paris and Athena infected with the same Darkness virus. They then proceed to surround her. Seeing the infected come closer to her, Charlotte pulls out a gun and aims at them. As she's being overwhelmed, Wilson comes to her rescue and kills few infected making an opening for Charlotte to run away. Before she can run, Dean captures Charlotte. Suddenly, Jackie telepatically orders the infected to release her and walk away. Jackie then continues by saying that he doesn't want to see neither them ever again. Assassinating Jackie As they leave the city, Charlotte tells Wilson that a while ago, Jackie told her that if it came to it, she should kill him to save Jenny and Hope. After seeing what happened in the city, they both then decide to do just that. The two arrive at Erewhon and Wilson decides to draw Jackie into daylight, while Charlotte will snipe him from afar. Wilson goes to the house and calls for Jackie. Jackie is surprised to see him and invites Wilson into the house to talk. Wilson refuses, having seen what Jackie can do in the dark and instead tries to lure him out into open. Although sensing that something isn't right, Jackie complies and walks out of the house. He asks where is Charlotte and Wilson answers that she's okay. Meanwhile, Charlotte aims for Jackie's head and is about to press the trigger when suddenly Hope appears behind her. Understanding that she wants to kill Jackie, Hope impales Charlotte with her arm, instantly killing her. Personality Charlotte is loyal and devoted to her job as bodyguard and nanny to Hope. She is willing to put herself in harms way or kill Jackie himself if it means that Hope and Jenny will be saved. Charlotte also develops a crush on Jackie. Abilities * Expert Martial Artist: Charlotte is skilled martial artist. During the kidnap attempt of Jenny and Hope, Charlotte was able to disarm a mobster with a kick, catch his gun and then use it to finish off the attackers. * Expert Marksman: Charlotte can wield various guns from simple pistol to an high powered sniper rifle with deadly precision. Gallery Charlotte4.jpg|Charlotte with Hope. Charlotte5.jpg|Charlotte fighting Balakov's mobsters. Charlotte6.jpg|Charlotte being fired. Charlotte8.jpg|Charlotte surrounded by the infected. Charlotte10.png|Charlotte drawing her gun on the infected. Charlotte12.png|Jackie letting Charlotte and Winston away. Charlotte14.png|Charlotte taking her gun in order to kill Jackie. Charlotte15.png|Charlotte aiming for Jackie's head. Charlotte17.png|Charlotte killed by Hope. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Human Category:Comic Deceased